


Rebel

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: You was sick of the diet Gackt has put the entire band on and is determined to get some sugary snacks on his lunch break, to find he isn't the only one sick of Gackt's reign.





	Rebel

            “I suppose I’ll have to let you have a lunch break, before you all kill me.” Gackt relented, having already been requested for such a break for the last hour. Instantly the stage was empty as his band deserted him and with a sigh he began to mess with the props, which were a few millimetres off perfect in his eyes and had to be sorted out now. It was tough being a perfectionist but perhaps it was even tougher to be friends with one.

            You had plans for his lunch break, he was going to eat the biggest, greasy McDonald's meal he could find in secret rebellion to the health kick Gackt was trying to enforce with everyone. To his annoyance Chachamaru seemed to be heading in a similar direction, which would make his secret meal difficult. 

            Slowing his pace near McDonald's, You hoped Cha would overtake but instead he didn't and leant against the restaurants wall to check his phone. The guitarist actually looked kind of shifty and You froze as he stared at the other and then at the building and then back at the guitarist.

            “You're planning to sneak a McDonald's!” You accused, trying to sound a little judgemental just in case he was wrong but not so much that he'd come off as a hypocrite if he was right and they ended up eating together.

            “You don't understand! I have too!” Chachamaru declared. “All this grilled fish and salad is driving me insane!”

            “Oh, I understand,” You agreed. “For me it's the lack of sweets. I'm going to have a large coke, a McFlurry and a doughnut but first I'm going to order the biggest, greasiest burger on the menu. The kind that will make Gackt collapse just looking at it!”

            “Coffee, a large one filled with sugar,” Chachamaru declared. “I can't believe he banned caffeine!”

            “And sugar!” You exclaimed. “I need sugar! I'm drinking energy drinks behind his back just to stay alive!”

            “I'm an old man. I can choose what I eat,” Chachamaru explained. “It's not like he's even physically stopping us.”

            “It's the look of disappointment that gets me,” You agreed. “Like you've just gone and raped his sister, or brother seeing as I'm gay.”

            “He'd probably look less annoyed if we raped his brother over eating this food.” Chachamaru complained, pushing open the doors relieved to see that they had missed the lunch rush and there was only an old woman buying coffee in the queue.

            “Probably.” You agreed, letting Chachamaru order his food and buying his own before they found a table in a corner well away from the windows to lower the chances off anybody recognising them.

            “Are you really going to eat all that?” Chachamaru asked, staring at all of You's food in shock. He really hadn't been joking when he threatened to buy so much food.

            “I'm going to sneak some of it back with me,” You admitted. “That's why I'm wearing my jacket when it's not that cold.”

            “Good luck with that,” Chachamaru replied. “Seriously if he catches you sneaking food in, you'll get the silent treatment or something.”

            “I can handle it,” You reassured the older man. “I mean all that fan service with Jon was my punishment for constantly teasing Gackt about grey hairs and winkles. That didn't work.”

            “Yeah, I was wondering about that,” Chachamaru admitted. “How did you not get upset? Everyone knows how much you love Gackt.”

            “I gave up on him a long time ago. Moved on,” You replied. “But I hide it because this way when Gackt tries to punish me through jealousy, it always backfires. He thinks I pretend I'm not bothered but I'm really not.”

            “So, you're not acting at all?” Chachamaru asked surprised. “Well that explains why you appear so calm and unconcerned by Gackt's antics.”

            “Perhaps I'm acting a tiny bit,” You admitted. “But can you blame me?”

            “No. Nobody can blame you,” Chachamaru agreed. “I don't think there's really a man out there who isn't affected by Gackt's fanservice.”

            “Don't you mean woman?” You asked.

            “Them too.” Chachamaru agreed.

            “What about straight men?” You asked.

            “Does such a man exist around Gackt?” Chachamaru wondered.

            “Maybe. I don't know,” You replied. “What about Gackt's brother? You can't say he's turned on by his brother’s antics.”

            “Well of course not. He's immune,” Chachamaru replied easily. “Or more he's from the same blood and has the same powers as Gackt. I know we joked about raping him before but if I had him in my bed, I wouldn't say no.”

            “I would, he'd be a replacement Gackt,” You admitted. “I would never see him as anything but a shadow of the man I wanted. That's not moving on, that's settling for second best. I want somebody different, who I can love in a different way and loves me back. Someone who can understand that I’ll always find Gackt sexy. I'm like a fan boy who knows he'll never get Gackt but lives his life without letting go of his lust.”

 

 

            Chachamaru was thinking over You's words as rehearsal carried on, with the same intensity as before. You had really managed to sneak in his sugar filled snacks without being noticed and Gackt was none the wiser for their rebellion.

            Glancing over at the rhythm guitarist, Chachamaru smiled as he caught the other’s gaze and was surprised when the other kept it. Their secret had bonded them closer than usual and added with You's confession of looking for a new man, Chachamaru found his movements becoming a little more alluring as if he could seduce the other through the way he played his guitar. Their eye contact never faltered and You began to respond, trapped in a seductive dance that made them blind to everything but each other.

            The song ended and still the guitarist’s played, improvising now but somehow matching perfectly, unaware that the others had stopped. There was just the two of them on stage and around them there was nothing but their shared music.

            “What was that?” Gackt demanded, as the music came to it's natural end. He didn't seem angry, only surprised. The energy between them had been unmistakable and realising this, the guitarists grew a little defensive.

            “We were practising fan service and got carried away.” You explained.

            “It was something,” Gackt agreed. “But let’s practice during the songs you're meant to be playing?”

            “Yeah sure.” You agreed, grinning cheekily at Chachamaru knowing that this was going to lead to yet another rebellion. Gackt had more or less given them permission to act however they pleased and though he didn't know it yet, he was going to regret it.

 

            “That's it, practice is over!” Gackt snapped, as he glared at his guitarist who were giggling too much to care about work anymore. The whole afternoon session had been nothing but the two off them flirting and even making out as they played guitars, the fans would love it but Gackt knew this had nothing to do with the fans or fan service any more. He was perspective enough to see the new bond that was forming between them and smart enough to realise that he couldn't force them to take rehearsal seriously today. They needed to work this out of there systems and so he walked off, plotting ways to be a true evil dictator at tomorrow’s session. They'd regret messing with him! That was for sure.

            “Cha? You coming?” You asked, as he realised that whilst he was ready to leave, delayed by having to hide his sugary snacks again, and the others had left, Cha was still here messing around with his guitar.

            “In a minute. I might have a problem.” Chachamaru admitted.

            “Which is?” You asked, heading over to help Cha with whatever was up with his guitar, only to see nothing wrong.

            “It's nothing, go.” Chachamaru ordered and You frowned suspiciously before grabbing the guitar and pulling it away from Chachamaru's body, grinning like an idiot when he saw his suspicions were right.

            “You call that nothing?” You asked. “I'd say it was kind of impressive.”

            “You go!” Cha begged embarrassed but You wasn't relenting, in fact he was closing the distance between them, until his own body shielded Cha's erection the way his guitar had done only moments before.

            “Do you want me to go Cha?” You whispered. “Or would you like some help?”

            “I...” Cha muttered but You's lips were on his and they were kissing in much the same way that they had done in the fan service that had turned him on in the first place.

            “We're band mates.” Cha got out but You's lips only moved onto his neck, kissing him softly for a few seconds before You pulled away.

            “You want help or not?” You demanded.

            “Well...” Chachamaru began not sure what to say. Frustrated You grabbed his hand and dragged him to a more secluded corner and fell to his knees, releasing Chachamaru's erection within seconds. The older guitarist could only stare as he watched You begin to pleasure him feeling nervous and uncomfortable but knowing this was exactly what he wanted.

            Reaching down Chachamaru began to stroke You's hair, finding it soft and smooth beneath his fingers. His eyes shut and he let out a soft moan, as the warmth around his length intensified as You let more of his length into his mouth.

            You was pleased to see Chachamaru was letting go of his inhibitions now, allowing his body to enjoy the pleasure that had been offered to him. It meant Chachamaru was appreciating his efforts to pleasure him, accepting this moment of bonding without problems. You wasn’t sure why he offered exactly, just that he liked Chachamaru and could make him happy. Perhaps he just wanted to show off? Either way he was doing this and he was doing it right.

            Chachamaru gasped as You's nails dug lightly into his hips as the other held on, but the slight discomfort was soon forgotten as You began to bob his head at a frantic pace, sending the guitarist straight into a world of pleasure and need. His body shook and his fingers dug into You's hair, as he struggled to stay in control but he was hurtling towards oblivion and part of him wanted to just dive straight in.

            You knew Chachamaru was close, that he was holding back but he didn't do anything to help the other fall over the edge. He wanted this to last and suspected the other did too. So skilfully You kept Chachamaru at the edge of orgasm, not letting him cross until he heard footsteps in the hall. Not wanting to get caught, You let Cha cum and stood up, wiping any traces of what they had just done off his lips, as he glanced nervously at the door. The footsteps passed and he sighed in relieve, as he turned to find a very pleased looking guitarist leaning against the wall trying to re-catch his breath.

            “So, you ready to go home?” You teased, as if nothing had happened and they were back at the moment when he had first realised the two of them were alone.

            “I think that has bought you a free dinner.” Chachamaru commented, as he began to recover from such unexpected pleasure.

            “Something healthy?” You suggested, with a wicked smile. They both knew they wouldn’t be enjoying anything healthy that night.

            “Pizza and beer at my place?” Chachamaru offered and You nodded his agreement, hoping the night would lead to a lot more than what the guitarist had to offer and wondering if the other felt the same.


End file.
